


You don't know what you've got till it's gone

by Ashc



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, F/M, I am so sorry for this, Not Exactly Cannon, WOOOOOOW, an old fic I posted on deviant art, cause pietro is alive, fixed it up a little
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-05-22
Packaged: 2018-11-03 16:18:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10970871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ashc/pseuds/Ashc





	You don't know what you've got till it's gone

Based off an Avengers click and drag I got where Tony was my lover but he also killed me. Warning ANGST goes from just after the first Iron Man movie until Civil War.

The last sound I expected to be my last was the sound of a repulser beam firing and two screams, my own filled with agony and Tony's filled with aguish and pain.

I should probably fill in the blanks here. My name is (Y/n) and I'm just a normal regular human being, I meet my boyfriend of two years ,Tony Stark, at a convention and he had tried to get a one night stand, when I had refused I apparently had caught his attention. Two days later he had sent me one hundred gold and red roses. They didn't last long. A week after that it was sweets. I had a dentist appointment the next week and threw them out. Two weeks after it was a 6-foot tall teddy bear, I admired the fact that the man kept trying and I love teddies so I kept that. Then started the cute messages he would leave on my answering machine when I would be gone at work. Then came the rent being payed for me. At this point I figured it was less about sex and more about the fact I had turned down the great Tony Stark.

The day I finally agreed to a date was a late December evening, I was at work when a spam email was sent to literally every computer in the office, now I knew it was spam and probably contained a virus so I didn't click on it. But the newest employee was a stupid bint and didn't listen to anyone and hated me so when I warned her she just glared at me and opened.the.FUCKING.EMAIL! When the suspected virus took over the company's server and started draining funds into an over seas account my stupid co-worker decided to blame it on me. Resulting in me not having a job, honestly I wasn't too worried, with Tony.....Mr.Stark still trying to win me over by paying for my rent and my saving I had enough to tide me over until I got a new job. I was okay with this turn of events until I got him and instead of the one or two cuties messages from Stark I had three messages from my mother. My father had passed away, I broke down crying, my family was from Canada and while I was only in New York I didn't know if I had the money in my savings to leave, tide me over on crappy food for a while yeah but not get to Canada.

  
A knock on my door became my saviour. I was still crying when the first one sounded. The second and third where more demanding until finally the fourth and fifth sets where down right frantic.

"(Y/N)? ARE YOU IN THERE?" The banging continued along with the yells from Tony of my name. Finally a repulser beam sounded and my door was blown to smitherines. I barley had the air or energy to scream, I just cried. A half second later I was wrapped in a comforting embrace.

"Oh god, I'm sorry if I scared you. I wanted to surprise you so I went to your work.....I know it's weird that I know where you work, live and what your number is but when I saw you at the convention I just really wanted to get to know you, you seemed like such an interesting person. When you turned me down I realized you thought I just wanted sex.....it was an idea but only after I had properly won you over, and let me tell you that is something I have NEVER done. I tried everything and I'm rambling." Tony looked so dustrught at the thought he was the reason for my break down. I sniffled and patted his arm.

"It's okay, you're not the reason I'm crying, please continue your story, distract me from the real reason I'm crying" Tony nodded and took a breath.

"I went to your work with reservations to a fancy new place and a nice dress and I thought it was a nice way to actually ask you out, when you weren't there I asked your boss and he told me you had gotten fired. By the way this one lady tried to get me to take her out in OUR date....she looked like a fucking banshee. I came over to look In on you,my heard you crying and I got worried. Maybe blasting your door apart wasent the best way to do it but I panicked." I sniffled again and sat up.

"I wasn't worried about losing my job, with you so graciously paying my rent I had enough to tide me over on ramen noodles until I had a new job......but my mother called my father was in car acdedent and died, my family lives in Canada and I don't have enough money to go to the funeral." Tony scowled for a second.

"Babe, I'll take you to see your family, I'll pay for the door and I'll do what ever you need me to until you are feeling better." I smiled shakily and hugged him.

"You don't just want sex or to claim a conquest do you? You actually want a relationship?" Tony nodded and I smiled a little, looks like things might just work out for me.

"In that case I would love to go out tonight, if the reservations are still good, and if you want to send me to see my family I should take you with me, I want them to know who helped me get there." Tony smiled brilliantly and dragged me down the hall asking me where my bathroom was, I pointed it out and he pushed me in gently.

"Put on the dress then open the door" I shrugged but did what he asked, as soon as I opened the door he was practically attacking me with makeup brushes.

"Tada! You look beautiful.....not that you don't always but now you look just wow" Tony was right, somehow this billionaire knew more about makeup than half the women I knew. He had expertly blended and shaded the makeup and it gave me back my glow, you would never know just moments before I was balling my eyes out. With a small giggle I threw my arms around Tony and gave him a peck on the cheek. Half an hour later we had finished our meal and where out dancing, Tony had requested one of my favourites can't help falling in love the Andrea bocellie version. After we had taken a walk along the beach just chatting and telling each other about ourselves, I agreed to more dates he had walked me home. Half a week later Tony had taken me to my parent's....my mom's house, the look of surprise on her face was enough to make me laugh just a little, throughout the entire thing Tony was very supporting and caring.

After my fathers funeral we had gone on several more dates and I quickly fell in love with the billionaire. One day ,after about a year, Tony asked me something huge he had asked me to move in with him. I had agreed in half a heartbeat and moved in. Tony had introduced me to the avengers, Steve was always a gentleman and it seemed to irk Tony, I made sure to reassure him that I loved him and while Steve was hot, he had clenched his jaw at that, he was smokin', sexy, absolutely perfect. That had cheered him up immediately. After a while of living with him Tony had set up a romantic scene on the roof of what was now called Avenger's tower, there where candles everywhere and roses to. Tony was in the middle of it all in my favorite tuxedo, when I approached him he had taken my hand and sunk down to one knee.

"(Y/n) at first you where a pretty face in the crowd, then you became a smart mind and pretty face, then you became someone I wanted to have with me forever, then you became my girlfriend, and then the most important person in my life. Sweetheart I would die for you,I would kill for you. Anything you want is yours, the only thing I can't offer is my heart....but that's because you stole it. (Y/n) (Y/last/n). Would you do me the honour of being mine for ever and marrying me?" With tears in my eyes and a happy smile I nodded and choked in a sob, I fanned my eyes and bent down to Tony and gave him a very salty kiss. Tony wrapped his arms around me and lifted me in the air, I could hear the sound of fireworks and I opened my eyes only to pull away from Tony and smack him in the chest with a grin. Red and gold fireworks had been shot into the night sky to spell out

She said yes

Underneath the Mark 40 suit was holding hand with a similar suit that looked more femanine

Our wedding was scheduled for the spring, Tony was going to take everyone invited to a beautiful island he had bought for our honeymoon. I was frantically planning, I couldn't decided between Wanda or Natasha for my maid of honour so I decided both of them would be, the wedding wasn't going to be very tradional anyway. Three months before the big day and the government had to come and ruin it.

They had decided the Tony and every other superhero needed to be under supervision, Tony had agreed and Steve had rebelled, it probably also had something to do with his old friend from the 40's being back, while Steve hadn't trusted Tony to tell him about Bucky but I had accidentally stumbled on the information and confronted him about it. After he had explained everything I had agreed to keep it a secret. The government was now tearing my family apart, Tony the love of my life, and all of my friend. People I now concerned family where fighting.

I had to stop this. Tony had ordered F.R.I.D.A.Y to lock me down but in a flash I had used the repulser beams in my "Iron Woman" suit, when Tony proposed he had given it to me, he had insisted I be safe when he was on missions, this was the first time I needed to use it and it felt strange. I landed just a few hundred meters from where I could see a fight about to start, with a burst of adrenalin I started racing towards it. I had just arrive when Tony lifted his hand and shit a repulser beam at Steve, the supersoldier had lifted his shield to deflect it but it hadn't even reached him, instead I was thrown backwards with a scream. A half second later I was surrounded. Tony had my head in his lap and was crying, the tears dropped on my face and I gasped, the rest, of the avengers had surrounded me I could see horror in all their eyes, I grinned a little, at least my death would bring them back together, even if it was just to mourn me.

"(Y/nn) baby, look at me. Listen you can't leave okay? I still haven't seen you walk down the aisle I still have had a heart attack when you announced you're pregnant, I still haven't had my hand broken when you're bringing our son or daughter into this world. I still haven't woken up at three in the morning to take care of him or her, I still haven't cried at their first day at school, I still have to beat boys off my daughter or encourage my son to ask that girl out, I have a future planned out for us, almost down to the second.....and you know how bad I am at planning. I have almost every detail planned for us so you can't leave me.....okay?" I smiled and sniffed, the actions though small caused me immense pain.

  
"I'm sorry baby, but I don't I-I-" I paused for a cough that brought up a large quantity of blood.

"I don't think I'm making it, I'm s-so-sorry I'm so sorry"

"NO! YOU CANT LEAVE ME, I WONT LET YOU! IF YOU LEAVE YOU VANT STOP ME FROM FOLLOWING" Tony's voice became softer after his outburst, his tears started interfering with his ability to talk and he choked on a sob.

"(Y/n) pl-please don't leave me, you can't leave me, you make me a better human than I actually am, you can't leave. You have to stay strong for me. I'll do what eve you want just stay with me, I'll even say that the government can go screw themselves, I'll do what ever you want just stay with me." Tony went to brush away a tear and he turned sharply towards Wanda and Pietro, for a second I thought I saw a flash of red in his eyes but I was dying, what did I know.

"Maximoff! Get her to a hospital, please, don't let her die because I'm stupid."

"To-Tony, there is nothing you can do, I'm dying babe. I'm so- I'm so-orry p, I'm so-"

the world went black around me and the last sound I heard on this earth was the hear wrenching scream of my fiancée as I left him.


End file.
